User blog:Codgod13/DF Epic: Part 1, Chapter 2
(If you haven't read part 1, see it here !) This is the day I'll always look back as when my life spiraled into hell. When all forms of a peaceful existence was taken from me and I was introduced to just what fate had in store. Now technically, I had been destined to do this since the day I was born, but today was the day it began. A lot had happened since I had my, ah, episode. While I was drooling in the hospital, the wing ceremony had happened, Zelda had gotten sucked into a giant tornado and Link went off to save her like a white knight in fricking children's book. My story wasn't so glamorous. Link was the talk of the town. How he had helped Zelda and they decided to stay on the surface and hole in the cloud barrier and yadda yadda yadda. I was happy for him, but I was a bit jealous. I remember wishing ''I ''could see the surface. Well I did. I don't know how it happened. I was walking around in Skyhelm. Was suddenly, the sky darkened a ripple of red streaked across the sky. Like a raven had been warping through space. And a giant wall of force smashed into me. Like an angry god has picked up a massive sledge hammer and decided to bludgeon me with it. The wind was knocked out of me and I was sent flying across Skyhelm and into the sky. I tried to whistle, but I couldn't draw a breath. I saw loftwings circling overhead, but I had fallen to far from Skyhelm. I was tossed downward, and saw the cloud barrier rushing up to meet me. I still couldn't breathe. I was falling to my death, and I broke through the cloud barrier. I continued to drop. Constantly falling. I saw body of water rushing up. Then- ''Thump. ''I landed on something leathery. And black. I had no clue what was going on. It was moving at high velocities. I rolled off, and realized it was a ''dragon's wing. ''Good god, talk about luck. Well, it seemed like it liked destroying things, but it had saved my life. For a very short time. Because I still fell one hundred feet into a lake while stunned. As soon as I hit the water, I new I was a goner. My clothes weighed me down. I just felt tired. I wanted to sink. As if life was throwing salt on the wound, the water wasn;t even that deep. I think I felt myself going into shock. My eyes began to close, my lungs started shutting down- I felt someone's hands grab me. I couldn't see who through the murky water. I couldn't muster the strength to move. I just let whoever was saving my life for the second time in a minute keep pulling. My head breached the surface, and I sucked in air. Sweet, sweet, air. Talk about grabbing victory from the jaws of defeat. Is that how you say it? I don't care, I was just so exhausted. I coaxed and convinced my agonized muscles to move and swam along with the person until I collapsed onto the shore, breathing heavily. I looked at my savior, and sqw a girl, maybe about the same age as me, with long black hair, and wearing steel armor.My vision grew cloudy. The girl looked at me and asked, "You're not dying are you? I've have a lot of questions, so I'd appreciate if the answer to that was a no." I passed out. Hey wiki-people, thanks for reading the second chapter of DF epic. I made this one a little longer, as I'm sure you can tell, and again, leave feedback and character suggestions in the comments. I will be back with part three soon, peace! Category:Blog posts